


Nightmare

by underscorejace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda Spoilery for s7 (only the actual setting though none of the actual events), matt helps her, pidge has ptsd kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorejace/pseuds/underscorejace
Summary: After the battle at the end of Season 7, Pidge has been suffering from nightmares and the only one who can comfort her after them is her older brother.





	Nightmare

Run. That’s all Pidge could think as she desperately tried to get away. What was she running from? Not even she knew, all she knew was that she needed to get away from these faceless creatures or she’d be done for. All around her the landscape was rapidly changing, from damp forests to arid desert, to ruined cityscape. No matter where she turned they were always following, slowly catching up to her the harder she tried to escape. Hitting a turn and coming to find a dead end was becoming more and more frequent, especially in what is now a heavily urban area, where it had once been desert. So desperately leaping over rubble that gets in her way instead of going around, knowing that if she avoided it the creatures would just catch up faster.

Matt sits next to his sister’s hospital bed as she thrashes in her sleep, knowing that it’s best to let her wake up on her own than to try to remove her from her nightmare himself. He knows it will only disorient her and make her panic more if he wakes her now. But he’s worried about his little sister, having gone through so much and wants desperately to help her but he knows that this is the best way to do that, he can comfort her when she wakes up.

Pidge becomes more and more frantic as she moves rapidly through the ever-changing environment, now charging through rocky terrain, one wrong move means falling of the cliffs into the unending abyss and slowing down means being captured and tortured by those same creatures, still chasing her through this nightmarish land. 

Matt does what he can to try to soothe his sister in her sleep. He tries gently stroking her hair and arms, to show she isn’t alone and hopes that she’ll wake up soon yet she still carries on thrashing around in her sleep, occasionally making small pained sounds.

This is it, here she is at a the edge of a cliff. The creatures are quickly approaching, the sound of their roars growing louder and louder. Pidge has one of two options either stay where she is and get captured and, most likely, tortured by these towering creatures or to jump into the black abyss at the bottom of the cliff. And she would rather not die at the hands of the treacherous things chasing her, so she jumps, falling, seemingly endlessly, into blackness.

Matt jumps as his sister jolts awake in her hospital bed. As she looks around, disoriented for a moment, her eyes settle on her older brother and she reaches her arms out for him to pull her into a comforting hug. She shakes with anxiety and the force of her crying. This had been happening for weeks, ever since that fateful battle. It meant that someone had to be in her room whenever she slept and, usually, Matt volunteered.

‘I just want them to stop, they scare me so much’ Pidge tried to say through her own sobbing. ‘I hate them and I want them to end and-’

‘Hey, Pidge, listen to me,’ Matt said in a calm soothing tone, ‘I’m not gonna tell you that you’re fine and none of it was real because that’s just the thing, it  _ was  _ real but you made it through that and you don’t have to be fine right away but just know that you can get through this, even if it takes a while.’


End file.
